


No one else

by Sassy_Cage



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Gen, I AM SORRY, M/M, Reader dies, my love for Shane is so undeniable it makes me wanna die.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader death and Shane Walsh.<br/>Just me writing on a Friday night while thinking about Shane.<br/>Many regrets,<br/>Many regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one else

As you both start calming down,you both break out into giggles. Neither of you really know why but at that moment you love each other more than anything. You scoot towards him and he puts his arms around you.  
"This is the last time Walsh"  
"Mmm hmm. That's the millionth time you've said that."  
You laugh a bit.  
"We both know I'm lying,don't we?"  
"Yeah."  
"You're not getting rid of me anytime soon."  
"I wouldn't want to. I love you."  
"I love you too,Walsh."  
"Stop calling me by my last name."  
As you're falling asleep on him you quietly say  
"Whatever I do what I want."  
You both fall asleep together,warm and safe,right where you should both be.

He's crying now.  
"So that's who I lost in this,asshole! The love of my life,killed in front of me! So don't you fucking tell me I don't know what it's fucking like because I do and I remember them every goddamn day!"  
The other man looks at him skeptically.  
"You never talked about it,Shane! How the fuck was I supposed to-"  
Shane's voice is low and vaguely threatening.  
"Well,Rick, why don't you talk to me about her then."  
Rick softly gasps and suddenly his voice is matching Shane's in tone and his hands have slammed against the wall,pinning the other man to it.  
"Now don't you bring her into this you asshole."  
And suddenly Shane's crying again.  
"You know what Rick? Everybody knew that you and hers relationship was gonna fall apart! The one I lost meant everything to me,they were what I was living for! I had a future Rick! I had a fucking future! So no,I didn't talk to you about them because they were the love of my life and now they're gone!"  
Rick's face softens,as does his tone.  
"I...oh my god...Shane,I didn't know..."  
Shane pushes Rick away and goes to walk out.  
"Shane,wait..."  
"Fuck off,Grimes,you don't know shit."  
And with that Shane walks out,and as soon as the door closes behind him,he's crying. He falls on the ground,sobbing harder than he has in a while,but not falling hard enough to hurt himself (although he wishes he had)  
And not falling as hard as he did for you.


End file.
